Love in the Dark
by skygirl90
Summary: Due to many reviews saying I did not describe my character I rewrote the first chapter! For my friends. Integra's niece comes to stay with her, what happens when Alacard takes an unlikely facination with this new human slayer? Will love bloom? Or will sh
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or characters

Due to many reviews saying that I did not describe Cassandra I decided to go back and add a description. I didn't make it really noticeable so your eyes must be sharp!

I want to add, that this is my story, and in it Integra did have a sister!

Love in the Dark

Ch.1

Cassandra looked up at the large mansion, she had one small suitcase clutched tightly in her right hand. She turned around quickly to see her taxi take off. Her chestnut hair shifted lightly in the evening breeze.

"I guess I'm stuck here." She turned her ocean blue eyes back toward the house and began to walk up the long walkway. She climbed the steps and knocked on the door. The sun was beginning to set, and her shadow stood on the wooden door and seemed to snicker at her.

The door creaked slowly open, there was a tall old man standing in the way of her and the house with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yes, can I help you?"

Cassandra glared, "I'm here to see Ms. Hellsing."

His eyes widened a bit, "Do you have an appointment?"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed even more, "Do you think I would travel over the ocean to see her without an appointment?" she had no more time to waste talking with this imbisle. She pushed past him and walked into the house. "Where is she?" she looked at the wide-open space, there where three staircases. One of them went left, and the other went right, while the third seemed to go down to a basement, and it was right in the middle of the head of the room.

"Follow me, miss." Came the voice of the creepy old man. Cassandra saw him walking up the steps and began to follow him.

They approached a large door with gold handles and stopped. The old man knocked on the door and waited for a response from whoever may be inside.

"Yes, Walter, come in." He pushed open the door and walked in, he lingered a moment holding the door open for Cassandra.

Cassandra walked in and looked around. There were huge paintings all around the room, but only a single desk in the center of the room. 'It was so big, it shouldn't be this empty,' she thought.

There was a woman sitting at the desk with her face looking at a stack of papers. She looked really tired, and had more than enough papers on her desk to last her a lifetime. Cassandra hoped that this woman wasn't the one she was looking for; she had heard stories of the great Ms. Hellsing and they had nothing to do with paper work.

"Sir Integra, there is a Ms…" Walter looked to Cassandra for assistance.

"Cassandra." She said in a cold tone.

"Yes, Ms. Cassandra said she had an appointment."

Integra looked at the girls slender figure and tall stance, "I don't remember setting any appointments for today."

"You did get the letter didn't you Ms. Hellsing?" Cassandra asked setting her suitcase down on the floor at her side.

"What letter?" Integra looked over at the basket of unchecked mail, it was practically overflowing.

"Ms. Hellsing, I don't want to be blunt, but my parents died in a quite unfortunate accident. I was sent here by the court."

Integra's eyes widened a bit and she began to ruffle through the unchecked mail until she had one specific letter in her hand. She immediately opened it and scanned the contents. Her mouth opened a bit in shock.

"Dear god, how did this happen?" she looked at Cassandra expecting an answer.

"It was…it was vampires. I had ran off to a party, so they only got my parents." Cassandra looked down at her feet. "I was told that you were my legal guardian…Aunt Integra." Walter's eyes widened a bit, but Integra's just remained the same as she stared at Cassandra.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters.

Love in the Dark

Ch. 2

Cassandra stared down at her food. Walter had just served dinner to her and her Aunt, they had managed to eat half the meal in silence when Integra broke the silence.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in a couple of months."

"I guess we'll need to enroll you into a school."

"Actually, I have my GED."

Integra looked up from her food with a look of amazement. "Impressive, so you were home schooled?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you are free to do what you wish, but you are forbidden to go into the sublevels."

"What's in the sublevels?"

"You don't want to know, and if I catch you down there you will be extremely punished."

"I was just asking, you don't have to get all parental on me!" Cassandra yelled and got up from the table and left the room. She went to the guest room, where she was staying until she turned eighteen. It was ten-o-clock anyway, time for her to go to bed.

Integra stayed and finished her meal.

"Who's that?" Alucard's head dropped down from the ceiling in front of her.

"She is none of your concern, I would ask that you leave her alone for the time being. She hasn't had a good experience with your kind."

"Is she a victim you decided to keep?"

"No, she is my niece, my sister and her husband were drained by a vampire. She was the only one in there family to survive."

"Do you plan on keeping me and the police girl a secret to her?"

"Yes."

"Why, we won't harm her?"

"That's true, but I'm not afraid for her, I'm afraid for you."

"Huh?"

"A rage of a child that has lost her parents is strong, her heart must be seeking vengeance. I smelled blood on her the moment she walked into my office. She's already taken the life of many of your kind."

"Is she a hunter?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be wise for you and Ceres to keep away."

"Is she strong?"

"Alucard, don't be stupid!"

"I won't, trust me. Are you going to try and recruit her? She could be a good asset for you with some proper training."

"Hmm, I never thought of that."

Alucard smirked and vanished into the shadows, he was going to have some fun tonight.

Cassandra lay sleeping in her bed, her hair was spread out on her pillows and her sheets were a mess tangled around her body. She was breaking out into a cold sweat, as she wept.

"Mother…Father…I can't save you… you're dead…Forgive me."

Suddenly she sat straight up, and looked all around her room. She stared in a dark corner; she thought she saw the shape of a man. "Who's there?" She waited, but there was only silence. She lay back down staring at the ceiling. "I know you're there, you can't hide in the shadows forever."

Alucard's eyes widened a bit, he was looking at her from the darkest part of the ceiling, and she was looking right back at him. 'She's good,' he thought. He watched her a while more, and she seemed to be watching him too.

She cursed under her breath and jumped out of bed, she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. She put them on. Alucard diverted his eyes; he may be a monster, but he was still a gentleman. She walked back over to bed and grabbed her suitcase out from under it. She opened it and pulled out a long silver gun. Alucard watched her more intensely now. He followed her as she jumped out the window and climbed the fence into the streets of London.

Cassandra knew it was following her, but she didn't mind it so much now. She soon saw a club with a familiar sign.

"Gotcha." She smirked and walked up to the door. The door cracked just a little bit, and she stuck her wrist into it. Soon the door opened all the way and she ducked inside. Alucard looked around, it was just an old warehouse, but he smelled fresh human blood coming from it. He went inside, and looked around. There were hundreds of vampires feasting on humans inside. He looked around and Cassandra sat at the bar; she seemed to be waiting for something. Alucard smirked.

He walked over and sat down next to her and ordered a drink.

"Hi," he said as smooth as possible.

A smile slowly stretched itself across her face. "If you think being pleasant with me is going to get you a bite think again."

"I wasn't trying to get a bite, I'm simply making sure you keep yourself out of trouble." Alucard sipped his drink slowly, enjoying the fresh taste.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." In a split second they both had their guns to each other's heads. They were both smiling. "You're good, for a vampire."

"Likewise, human." Alucard said.

Then they had their backs to each other and began shooting the vampires. Dust was flying everywhere, and Cassandra was laughing. When they had killed all the vampires Alucard felt the warm metal of Cassandra's gun to his head.

"So, you're going to kill me now, after I helped you?"

"Why not, you're just like the rest of them?"

"Do you really think that?"

"Is there any reason to believe otherwise?"

"Just ask your Aunt." And with that Alucard vanished into thin air.

Cassandra tucked her gun away and started to head towards her new home, she had many questions to ask Integra.


	3. Punishment? Doubtful!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters.

Thanks so much for your reviews, if I get more I'll write faster!

Love in the Dark

Ch. 3

Cassandra pushed the doors open violently as she stormed into Integra's office. She was ready to kill, except Integra wasn't there, it was only Walter.

"Where is Integra?" she said between clenched teeth.

Walter looked up from his dusting to see Cassandra, gun in hand, standing in the doorway. "She's gone to a round table conference. Is there something I can help you with?"

Cassandra turned around and walked out of the room, not even bothering to answer Walter's question. She was pissed, how the hell did that filthy creature know her Aunt.

"So…the sublevels are forbidden…Integra's not here…" A smile slowly crept upon Cassandra's face. "I think I'll just take a look for myself." And with that she made her way to the sublevels.

It looked so dark and dreary down there, that Cassandra was a bit frightened. She walked along, and peeked into each room. They all seemed pretty much empty, and none had any signs of life. There was a room to her right and she peeked into it just like all the others, except this one looked like a woman's bedroom. 'Strange,' thought Cassandra, but she kept moving.

There was a door at the end of the corridor that had a huge emblem on it that was leaking over onto the walls. Cassandra's eyes widened a bit, and she grabbed her wrist. 'It can't be the same one,' she thought to herself. She grabbed her gun from her back.

"Show yourself you vile demon," she forced between clenched teeth. But all that came was a quiet laugh. "Bastered! Who the hell are you?" She pointed the gun at the center of the emblem. The laughing stopped.

"Ms. Cassandra, might I remind you that Integra said the sublevels were off limits." Cassandra flipped around to see Walter standing behind her in his usual calm demeanor.

"I don't follow orders, I give them." Cassandra tucked her gun behind her in her jean case. She pushed past Walter up to her room. Walter remained and walked up to the door.

"She's fun," came a familiar voice.

"And my remind you Lord Alucard, that Integra said for you to leave the child alone." Walter sighed.

"You and I both know that that girl is not a child," Alucard said in an amused tone.

Walter simply shook his head and made his way back to the upper levels. Alucard's laughter followed him all the way up the stairs.

Meanwhile Cassandra paced around her room. "I don't understand." She said, closing her eyes tightly trying to figure out how her Aunt would know that thing. Why were the sublevels forbidden? Why was the sign that was on her wrist on that door? Why did it have to be like this?

Cassandra dropped down to her knees, so that she was facing the floor. "I will be the one to kill every last one of you!" she allowed the tears to finally come. "I swear on the grave of my family that I will kill you all!" She cried herself to sleep that night on the floor.

Alucard wouldn't permit her to sleep on the cold marble floor. He stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her sleeping figure. 'She's quite beautiful in the evening light,' he thought. He leaned over and picked her up, 'she's out like a light.' He placed her on the bed and covered her up, but not before he took the gun from her hand and placing it on the nightstand. "I wish I understood you humans." He vanished after brushing back the hair from her face.

Cassandra awoke by the warm morning sun leaking through the window, and caressing her face. She blinked, and then slowly sat up.

"So your finally awake." Integra's voice came from the doorway, where she was coolly leaning against its side. Here eyes were narrow, and she didn't seem to be in a pleasant mood.

"Integra…" Cassandra said, not even turning to look at her.

"I could have sworn I told you that the sublevels were off limits, did I not?"

"Yes," Cassandra said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"So, I ask you know why you were down there?" Integra walked into the room up to her niece.

"I was following my instincts. Now I have a question for you." Cassandra stood boldly in front of her Aunt.

Integra raised her eyebrows, "oh really? And what might that question be?" Integra crossed her arms in front of her as she spoke.

"The demon in red, what is his name?" Cassandra said, not changing her expressions at all.

Integra uncrossed her arms as her mouth opened slightly in response to Cassandra's question. She didn't know how to respond to her question without having to tell her everything.

"I met him, and he told me that I would get my answers from you."

Integra narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Oh did he?" With that Integra stormed out of her room slamming the door behind her.

Cassandra dressed, and made her way down to breakfast. Walter was in the dinning room dusting things as she sat down to eat. "Ms. Cassandra," he nodded toward her to aggnolage her presence. Cassandra gave him only a short glance. "Ms. Cassandra your Aunt has requested that you not go anywhere this evening so she could discuss some issues with you."

Cassandra didn't look up from her plate, "oh did she? Well then, you can tell her that I'll be there." Cassandra gave a bit of a cold laugh that made Walter shake.


	4. Allies?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters… And by the way, if you are wondering who Cassandra is based on… It's me!!!!!

Oh, by the way! If any of my fans have any ideas on what to name my chapters please E-mail me, because I agree that chapters should have names.

Love In the Dark

Ch. 4

The sun began to set as Cassandra's eyes drifted toward the large window in the main room. She smiled lightly and began to head toward her aunt's office. She stepped lightly almost as if to sneak up on her aunt. She walked up to the door and closed her eyes as she knocked.

"Come in," came the familiar command.

Cassandra placed a slender hand on the knob and pushed the door open. She peeked around the edge of the door before entering. As she walked to Integra's desk she kept looking into the dark corners of the room.

"Why is it that you never have any of your lights on?" Cassandra said as she focused on one corner of the room.

"Because the dark is more welcoming," Integra smirked as she rested her hands on the arms of the chair.

"And just who are we welcoming?" Cassandra was now facing her aunt, both of them staring deep into the blue eyes of the other. Integra began to chuckle, as her niece glared violently at her.

"Master…" A voice came from one of the dark corners.

Cassandra's eyes widened a fraction, and in an instant she had her gun out and pointed in the direction of the intruder; as did Alucard. Integra looked on as the human and the vampire had a face off.

"I don't think you can intimidate her, Alucard." Integra began to rise from her seat. Alucard's smirk widened.

"And shooting him isn't going to do you any good, Cassandra." Integra came inbetween the two children. Cassandra's smirk widened.

Integra looked back and forth at the two of them, and sighed. "Will you two please put your guns away!"

"Him first!"

"Her first!"

They spoke in unison, but they both began to lower their weapons at the same time. Cassandra held her gun at the ready just in case, while Alucard put his back in its holder.

"Now, can we act like civilized people and sit down and discuss this!" Integra's voice didn't sound like she wanted to deal with Cassandra's teenage attitude, or Alucard's three year old one!

"I thought monsters couldn't be civilized," Cassandra said looking directly at Alucard instead of her aunt.

"And I thought hunters would have more manners," Alucard smirked at his comeback. But once again they both had their guns in each others faces.

There came a knock from the door and Integra said her usual words. A young woman with blond hair and red eyes walked in. She was dressed in a blue uniform and thigh high black socks with black combat boots. "Sir?" Said Ceres as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Cassandra smiled, and whipped out another gun and pointed it at Ceres, "okay, just who in the hell is she?"

"If you shoot either one of them I'll have you in a cell for the rest of your life, and the same goes for you two, Ceres and Alucard. NOW PUT THE GUNS AWAY!!"

Alucard and Cassandra did as they were told, and took their appointed seats. Ceres stood by her master's side.

"Now let's get down to business. Cassandra?" Integra looked at the girl with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Would you like to be included in this meeting or not?"

"Depends on if there is something in it for me." She whispered.

"Look, we are all aware that you are a hunter, so will you just co-operate with us for a minute?" Integra sighed.

"I don't make deals with vampire representatives!" She exclaimed.

Alucard began to laugh, "vampire representatives! Is she that clueless Integra?"

"SILENCE!" Integra snapped.

All amusement vanished from Alucard's face and he turned his head away from Integra embarrassed.

Cassandra was confused, "huh?"

"Alucard here is my servant, he is part of the family. Ceres, the one in the uniform, is his… apprentice… I think, but they are not normal vampires. They are on our side, they kill vampires with the rest of my organization." Integra was keeping a pretty cool tone for the circumstances.

"Servant?" Said Cassandra looking over at Alucard.

"Yes, my father was the one who caught him. He could escape anytime, but he stays out of respect for my father."

"Still…" Cassandra began.

Integra knew what she was going to say, but figured the two vampires didn't. "Still, what?"

"Still, they can't be trusted."

Ceres looked at Cassandra surprised. "What have we ever done to you?"

Cassandra began to rise, "you stole my parents from me." And with that she exited the room.

"Alucard, prepare yourself, you and her are going to have you first training session tonight." Integra said, and she waited for a refusal from Cassandra, but none came.

Alucard looked behind him at Cassandra and smiled. "Fun."

"Like wise, vampire." Whispered Cassandra.


	5. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters. But Cassandra is me!

If you are looking for a description of Cassandra please reread the first Chapter!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 5

The two butlers walked away from Alucard and Cassandra carrying their guns.

"Now Alucard," said Integra from her seat. "I do believe you rely to much on our guns, so try this fight without them, and you Cassandra I believe are too young to be having guns hidden on your persons. Oh, and Alucard?"

"Yah?"

"Take it easy on her," Integra said in a menacing tone.

Cassandra looked at Integra and then at Alucard. "Don't, I don't need your pity. If all goes as planned you'll be dead in five minutes." Cassandra took an offensive position. "So, shall we make a start at it?"

Alucard smirked, and Cassandra lunged at him. He dodged her easily, but he didn't expect her to follow up with a blow to the back of his head. He did a front somersault and then turned back at her.

"Not bad," she said as he looked at her.

"I think I've been underestimating you, woman." Alucard hissed. Maybe Integra was right. He was relying too much on his guns.

"Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level 1 Situation A Level 2."

"I think you might need a bit more than-" Cassandra began, but was cut off when she was slammed against the concrete wall. She let out a gasp of air, and Alucard smirked.

"You basterd!" Cassandra spat. She quickly kneed him in the stomach, and when he bent down she grabbed his hair and made his head run into the wall.

Alucard's head was jarred with pain, but he managed to grab Cassandra's leg and bring her to the ground. He loomed over her, and attempted to kick her, but she wrapped her legs around his and tripped him as well.

"You're pretty good for a human."

"Keep talking while you still can."

They continued to battle, while back at the watching section Ceres approached Integra.

Integra chuckled.

"Sir?" Ceres asked.

"You know what, it's almost like they're flirting."

Alucard grabbed Cassandra from behind and held her in a headlock, but Cassandra flipped him over her, and had him on the ground on his back.

Alucard was getting majorly pissed, and he didn't realize he was using his gloved hand until it was too late. Luckily Cassandra dodged the large part of his attack and only got the side of her stomach, but she was bleeding pretty badly.

She stood sagging over herself wheezing.

"Cassandra?" Alucard began.

"You…" She forced.

"Cassandra, your bleeding-" Alucard was concerned.

"I BET YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU!" Cassandra yelled grabbing the side that was open.

Cassandra lunged at him, but was unable to complete her attack because her aunt blocked the way.

Integra grabbed her niece's body and forced it down on the backboard that was brought. Integra didn't even look at Alucard until after the EMT's left. "We will continue this tomorrow."

"Integra?"

"Alucard, do you not realize by now she isn't completely human?"

Alucard was silent. What else is there besides humans and vampires?

Integra raised her eyebrows at Alucard. "She will be ready to fight you tomorrow." And with that Integra walked away leaving Alucard to ponder her strange behavior.

--The Next Day--

Alucard woke early the next evening, just as the sun was setting behind the hills. He lifted the lid to his coffin and yawned. He saw Walter dusting his dining table, but he didn't see his breakfast anywhere.

"Walter?" Alucard questioned.

"Oh, Lord Alucard, you are awake." Walter turned and faced Alucard's sitting figure.

"Where is my breakfast?" Alucard asked.

"Well, I was told not to bring it to you today."

"Why?"

"I follow my orders, I do not question them." And with that Walter gave a quick bow and exited the room.

Alucard was quite curious, not to mention hungry. He wondered why Integra would order him not to be fed. 'Oh well, one night without a drink won't kill me.'

Alucard made his way to the training room to see Cassandra already warming up. He didn't think she would recover so quickly, but then he thought back to what Integra had said. Alucard's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to see Cassandra in a different light, but she still looked human to him.

"Alucard," The approaching Integra waved him over to her seat. "Are you alright?"

"Hungry, but fine." Alucard said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Well, why didn't you eat?"

"Walter said he was ordered not to bring me anything. Were you not the one to give that order?" Alucard allowed his eyes to drift toward Cassandra. She stopped beating the punching bag and stood still.

"So, are you ready to continue our battle?" She said. Even though Alucard couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling.

"If you are," but Alucard already knew she was.

Cassandra turned around to face him; her blue eyes seemed to pierce his flesh. Her hair was thrown back into a sloppy bun, and her hands were wrapped in Ace bandages. The punching bag behind her now seemed unusable.

Cassandra stuck her bottom lip underneath her canine tooth, and bit into it. Almost immediately blood ran down her chin. She licked her lips spreading the blood along their surface. "I know you want it," she smiled, and for a second Alucard thought he saw her eyes flash a purple color.

Alucard stiffened, and restrained himself. The battle commenced, and they were both fighting all out. Cassandra was on the brink of exhaustion, while Alucard remained fresh. It was almost a half an hour later that Cassandra had managed to get Alucard pinned to the ground with her on top of him.

"Looks like you lose."

Alucard gave her a toothy smile, and positioned his legs, so that in one quick movement they were in reversed positions. "I don't think so, it's too bad your all out of strength. As for me, I'm still full of energy."

"You know what Alucard, you may be a monster, but you're still a man, and all men have one major weakness." With the last of her strength Cassandra kneed Alucard in the groin. Alucard stiffened, and almost pitched forward, but he fell to Cassandra's side on the floor.

"You know… if I could move right now I would kill you, so you're lucky." Cassandra said trying to keep her eyes open.

"Same here," Alucard forced between clenched teeth, and in the background he could hear Integra's soft chuckles.

"I guess…that means…it's a tie." Cassandra closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

They two hunters lay side by side until the EMT's once again took Cassandra away on a backboard. Alucard, however, disappeared as soon as he was able to regain his composure. "She's good," was all he said when Integra approached him.

"She said the same thing about you," Integra smiled slightly. 'If only you knew, Alucard.'


	6. Secrets of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters.

I do believe this is my best chapter yet! Stay tuned after this chapter for the full background story of Cassandra!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 6

Cassandra woke sometime in the afternoon. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't complain. She had a large quilt thrown lazily over her body, and the warm sun was slowly caressing her skin to warmth.

"So… you're finally awake." Cassandra turned her head to see Integra sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Did I win?" Cassandra said sitting up.

"I believe it was a tie," Integra chuckled.

Cassandra smiled, "I knew I couldn't win, but it was fun to try."

Integra was confused. Cassandra had seemed so confidant during the battle. "What do you mean by that?"

Cassandra just smiled wider. "Nothing."

"Look, Cassandra… I know that this might be hard for you, but… could you tell me what happened… the day your parents…"

Cassandra turned away from Integra, and her smile quickly faded. "I told you, it was vampires."

"I do believe that vampires had something to do with it, but I don't think that you are telling me the whole truth."

"I can't tell you that, because then I'd have to… never mind, just forget about it. They're dead, end of story." Cassandra crawled out of bed as she spoke, making her way toward the dresser. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I already know… what you are, that is." Integra spoke slow and soft, "you have no secrets from me…"

Cassandra turned quickly on her heel, and faced her aunt. "You don't know anything!" Her eyes turned a deep violet color as she glared with a deep rage. "I refuse to speak to a human about my past!"

"So you admit it yourself, that you are not completely human." Integra rose from the spot in which she sat, and walked toward the angry child. "If you will not speak to me, who will you speak to?"

"Forgive me, Integra, but I must get dressed now." Cassandra was surprised in how calm she sounded, but knew that her face still showed a frightening anger.

"Fine, we will continue this later." Integra turned and left the room.

Cassandra turned back toward her dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a white tank with a plaid cover. She sighed deeply and began to dress herself. "I will tell someone someday, but I doubt it will be anytime soon."

The hours past and sundown was soon upon the Hellsing mansion. Alucard awoke to silence like every other evening, but something was about this one. Alucard sensed something strange, it was something he had never sensed before. Alucard wouldn't admit it, but it was quite frightening.

Alucard made his way to the top floor, but not without bumping into Cassandra. She was looking at the floor as she walked and ran right into him. She fell back onto the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" She looked up at Alucard and sighed. "Excuse me."

"You should watch were your going, Cassie." Cassandra immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Cassandra choked out, tears making themselves known in her eyes.

Alucard offered her a hand, but she just smacked it away as she jumped up and ran the other direction. Alucard's confused eyes followed her down the hallway.

A few minutes later Alucard strolled into Integra's office, and as usual found her working on a mile high stack of papers. "Master?"

Integra looked at Alucard briefly, and motioned for him to take a seat in front of her. "Alucard, my servant, I have a very important mission for you. It will take more skill then you've ever had to use before, and you might not succeed on the first try." Integra continued to work on her stack of papers, but knew without looking that Alucard was curious.

"And what is this mission?" Alucard pressed.

Integra smiled, "it has come to my attention that a certain guest in our house has a secret, and refuses to tell me about it. I pressed quite firmly this afternoon, but it only managed to upset her."

"Who?" Alucard had a stinking suspicion, but was hoping he was wrong.

"Cassandra. I would like you to try and talk with you. I have a feeling that she might be more comfortable talking with you about it then me." Integra finally looked at him to see his reaction.

Alucard shook his head slowly, "why do you ask this of me?"

"Because… if she won't tell you, you can always read her mind. I, however, cannot." Integra smiled.

"True, very true, but what makes you think that she would trust me?"

"It was something that she said about you this afternoon, when she first woke up. Now go, I want a report on this before you lay down to rest."

Alucard wanted to know what Cassandra had said, but knew better that to question Integra when she was busy. "Master," Alucard gave a quick bow, and left.

Cassandra sat on a bench in the garden, looking longingly at the moon. She felt a cold chill, and knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Beautiful night, right?" Came Alucard's familiar trademark saying.

Cassandra smirked, "it's especially beautiful if you're a blood sucker." She turned her head to see him looking at her surprised. "That was what you were going to say, right?" She gave a slight laugh when he nodded. "What is it I can do for you, Alucard?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier," he lied.

"Doubt it, but I'll except it for the time being." However much Cassandra wanted to deny it, she enjoyed his company. She turned her head back toward the moon and leaned her back against the bench. "Go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable." Cassandra scooted down to make room for Alucard.

Alucard relaxed, and focused on Cassandra's thoughts. Normally it would have been easy to read a human thought, but for some reason he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. He was brought back to attention when she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Cassandra's voice was chilly in the night air.

"Nothing," Alucard lied for the second time that evening.

"Well, could you stop doing nothing? Some of my thoughts are private." Cassandra turned her head away from him. Alucard's mouth hung open slightly. "If you wanted to know what I was thinking about you could've just asked." She sighed.

"Umm…what are you thinking about?" Alucard tried.

Cassandra smiled, "that's better. I was thinking about my parents, mostly my mother."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was beautiful, nothing in the world could compare to her… except… maybe her sister, but Integra doesn't make it known like my mom did." Cassandra laughed a bit, and Alucard gave an uncomfortable smile. "She was so protective of me, and yet… she let me be my own person. Ya know?"

"No not really, but I think I understand what your saying." There was a pause of silence between the too, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was a peaceful silence, until…

"What about your father?" Alucard asked with caution, but the minute he asked he knew he shouldn't have. Cassandra's smile flickered out and died.

"He's dead. That's all there is to it…" Alucard was about to press more, but he figured he shouldn't. Cassandra had a tear forming in her eye, but she didn't look sad. She actually looked rather determined. "And if I ever see him again, I'll kill him." Her statement shocked Alucard, but he didn't know how to respond.

There was silence once again, and once again it was broken by an unnecessary comment. "Alucard, there is only an hour till sun rise… I think Integra wants her report now." And with that she got up and walked away. Alucard disappeared into the darkness, only to re-appear in Integra's office.

"So…" Integra questioned.

"He's dead. That's all there is to it… and if I ever see him again, I'll kill him." Alucard quoted Cassandra. Integra was confused, but before she could ask anything else Alucard disappeared into the darkness, leaving only a haze of fog.

"What kind of creature dies, but still lives?"


	7. Scenes From Her Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it!**

Love In The Dark

Ch. 7

Alucard lay in his coffin, and he felt the sun rise. He could not sleep this day, because there were so many questions running through his head. Cassandra knew somehow that Integra had sent him, but yet she still told him things about her past.

Alucard was curious to how she knew that he was in her head, and wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know for himself, not just for Integra. What would make her so cold? Alucard sensed that she was not sleeping either, but her distress was much different from his own.

Alucard waited patiently for the sun to set, and when it finally did he was up in a flash. He wasn't going to let her play him for a fool again.

Cassandra stared out his window, and made like she was interested in the big military tanks exiting the perimeter. She smiled when, once again, Alucard purposely invaded her privacy. "You know Alucard… you really should learn how to knock." She laughed, but turned around to face her visitor.

"What the hell are you?" Alucard hissed as he stepped out of the shadowy corner of her room. She sighed, not really knowing how to respond to his question.

"I'm…" she thought a moment. "I'm a being, nothing more, and nothing less." Her eyes narrowed. "So… what would my aunt like to know now?"

"I have not come here on orders!" Alucard snarled and took another step toward Cassandra. She did not falter; in fact she knew that he was trying to intimidate her.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" She hissed out venomously. "All anyone around here wants to do is dig into my past!"

"You're right, that is precisely what I want to do, but for reasons of my own." Alucard watched Cassandra as she walked up to him. She was now close enough the he could feel her breath on his chest.

"You know…" she smiled, and placed her hand on his chest, right over his once existent heart. "Curiosity killed the cat." She pushed him back with such a force, that even the almighty Alucard was swept off his feet. Cassandra towered over his now angered figure.

"My past is none of your concern, and even if it was I still wouldn't tell you! Now leave!" Alucard slunk off into the darkness with what was left of his pride, but not before he noticed a small book on the floor not far from where he lay. He grabbed it, and vanished.

"Seems like a journal," Alucard said to himself later that evening. "Or, more like a diary."

Alucard opened it to page one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've arrived in London, and I'm now making my way to my aunt Integra's mansion. I'm not frightened, but disgusted by the overwhelming stench of vampires in this area. I shall have fun tonight, when I go out for my first hunt here._

Alucard sighed, this was just barely before she arrived. He turned to page two.

_Dear Diary_

_My first hunt was quite routine, except for the odd vampire in red. I know I probably wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the fact that I was there, but he actually helped me. I was quite impressed by his gunmanship, but that does not excuse the fact that he is a filthy bloodsucker…like my father. _

Alucard was shocked, but he was still curious and continued reading.

_What was even more shocking about this vampire was that he seemed to know my aunt. I hope that Integra isn't as stupid as my mother._

Alucard flipped to page three.

_Dear Diary,_

_Integra wasn't home last evening, but she awoke me early and scolded me for exploring the sublevels. She also seemed to know the vampire in red. When I was in the sublevels I saw a door that had the same markings on it as my wrist. I'm rather concerned of what might be behind that door. Also Integra wants me to meet her in her office this evening. I'm sad to admit it, but I am frightened. _

Alucard knew he should stop, but curiosity got the best of him. What had she thought of him?

_Dear Diary,_

_So… the vampire in red is the servant to my aunt. I don't know what I think of him, but he's strong. Although, he seems to have a weak spot confronting my aunt. I find it rather amusing when she orders him. Also, there was another vampire, she was dressed in blue and had short blond hair. She seemed nice, except for that fact that she's a demon who doesn't know anything…_

Alucard's reading was cut short when he heard angry footsteps approaching his door. He closed the book and mentally kicking himself for taking it in the first place as Cassandra slammed open his door.

"Where is it?" She breathed deep, trying to remain calm.

Alucard smirked, "where's what?"

"My diary!" She stalked closer. She looked around the room, and spotted it on his table. She jerked her head around and glared at him. "Damn you!"

"Are you a vampire?" Alucard cautiously asked.

"No…" Cassandra stood in front of him, not knowing what to say. She bowed her head, and looked down at her feet.

"A human?" he tried again.

"No…"

Alucard was beginning to get frustrated, "then what?"

Cassandra lifted her head and stared straight to his soul. "I am neither and both at once." She walked over to her diary and placed her hand on it, "how far did you read?"

"Not far. I can't imagine…"

"Yah, you're right you can't…but perhaps I can show you." Her face remained expressionless as she walked closer. She walked so close that they were almost touching, but air still managed to separate them.

Alucard frowned with confusion. Then they widened with shock when she rested her forehead against his chest. He was about to react, but he realized that he was no longer in his room, but rather a modern American living room

There was a women sitting on a recliner at the far end of the room She seemed very familiar to his master, Integra. He saw Cassandra mentally stiffen when quiet footsteps of a man came into the room. The man walked up the women. He bent down and placed a loving kiss on her lips, and she kissed back with equal passion.

Alucard watched entranced by the images as Cassandra silently sobbed into his chest, because she already knew what was coming. The man moved his kisses to the women's neck, and without realizing it he bit her. Drinking hungrily from her neck, he snapped his eyes open. Suddenly he jerked away from the women, and allowed her body to collapse on the floor.

"Dennis…" she breathed out softly.

"Honey! I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry…" He leaned down by her side, and cut his wrist open a bit. "Drink," he ordered.

"Dennis, no…" the women shook her head at her husband.

"But if you don't you'll die!"

"I know… but I can't allow myself to become…" her voice faded a bit. "Dennis, do something for me?"

"Anything!"

"The gun my sister sent me…"

The man's eyes widened. He knew what she wanted, but he couldn't do it. "No, anything but that!"

"Please!" She gasped.

The man slowly rose to his feet shaking his head slowly. Suddenly Cassandra grabbed the cloth of Alucard's coat and he turned around to see the past figure of her behind him. She was staring straight at the two adults in the living room. "Dad?" There was much fear in her eyes.

He looked at his wife, and then at his daughter, but in the end he fled. He vanished in the darkness. The daughter walked to her mother's side, "mother?"

"Cassandra, I need you do something for me." Cassandra was staring more at the blood then at her mother.

"In the closet… a wooden box…" Cassandra ran past Alucard and herself and grabbed the wooden box in the closet. The present Cassandra watched herself go through the motions. The box was open and a silver gun was visible. "Mother… I don't understand…" The past Cassandra turned around, but the figure on the floor was no longer her mother. It was a ghoul

Alucard watched, and held Cassandra. The scenes that followed were hard for Cassandra to watch, but she knew she had too. Her ghoul mother chased her through the house as she contemplated whether or not to shoot her. Finally, when she was pinned to the wall she aimed the gun.

Once.

Twice.

And Cassandra continued to shoot her ghoul mother until there were no bullets left in the gun.

The surroundings changed and Alucard found himself back in his room. Also he found a past out Cassandra in his arms.


	8. The Mall?

**Long live all of my fans! My net was down, so I had time to completely finish the book YAH! It's not exactly how I'd imagined it, but I didn't want it to go to long. So, here you go, hope you enjoy it, and send me reviews I love to hear from you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or Characters.

Sorry about the end, and for the next chapter. I just wanted to do a little laugh! I know Alucard isn't the one to go to the mall… Please no flames!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 8

Cassandra woke up groggy the next evening. She knew that she had overdone it again. She turned over on her side, because her body still told her that it was tired. She was about to doze off again, but suddenly realized that she was not in her bed! There were walls on her sides, and a lid over her head. She was in a coffin!

Cassandra quickly kicked open the lid, and jumped out. She looked around the room and saw Alucard sleeping in a chair at the opposite corner. 'He…' her eyes widened a bit with a new found respect for Alucard. 'He let me sleep here when he had no where else to sleep.' Cassandra shook her head, and slowly crept toward the door.

She turned the handle slowly, but it still made a creaking sound. "You're welcome…" Alucard's voice drifted from his location. Cassandra sighed, and turned back to look him in the eye. She saw her diary on the table, and wanted to get it, but she didn't want to walk that close to Alucard.

She turned back around and walked out the door not saying anything.

Later that evening she was walking back up to her room from the gym, when she heard voices coming from Integra's office. They sounded like angry voices, and so she became curious. She sneaked closer to the office, and found that it was cracked open a bit.

Inside she saw her aunt sitting in her chair, and Alucard standing in front of her.

"You mean to tell me that there is nothing in her past that you could find out!"

Alucard diverted his eyes from his master sensing that she was extremely pissed. "That is precisely what I'm saying."

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Would you lie to me? She's tried to kill you twice, why are you protecting her? She is my family not yours!"

Alucard faced his master slightly angered. "If she wants to tell you, then she will. Who she reveals her past to is none of my concern!"

Integra glared at him and then went on with her paper work, obviously trying to ignore him.

Behind the door Cassandra's eyes widened. He had defied his master's order out of respect for her decision to keep it a secret. She knew the real question that Integra wanted to ask, but she didn't want to answer it.

"_Did my sister become a vampire?"_

Did Integra really believe that her sister would stoop to the level of becoming a bloodsucking demon herself? No, falling in love with one, and becoming one are two different things. Her mother may have been a fool for that, but she still kept most of her values.

Cassandra sighed and finished her journey to her room. "Alucard…" she sighed, knowing fully well that he had heard her. Integra was cold, and Cassandra wondered if anyone would be able to melt the ice around her heart. It was precisely the reason Cassandra didn't want her aunt to know that she was half vampire.

Even if Integra's own family had become vampires, would she still kill them? This is what worried Cassandra most when she decided to make up a different story about the death of her parents. Cassandra sighed realizing that she had exhausted herself with too many thoughts at once.

Alucard watched Cassandra slowly make her way down the hall to her room. He would have followed her, but he knew that they were in an uncomfortable situation right now. He waited until she was out of sight, before he made his way down to the courtyard. 'She's different. She's undead and yet her heart still beats within her chest…. Humanity still lies within her soul.' He mused as he walked through the door to the grounds of the Hellsing manor.

He suddenly felt pain, not like he'd been hurt or anything. But it was more like sympathy for the woman. She had killed her own mother, and not because she wanted to protect herself, but because her mother didn't want to be what she had become. And now Cassandra was caring the weight of wanting revenge from her father. She thought of her father as a coward, because he was unable to do what she did, even though she had difficulty doing it herself.

He wanted to set her mind at ease, but in the current situation he knew that he couldn't do that. She had made up her mind, and she didn't seem like she was willing to change it.

Cassandra sat on the edge of her bed thinking about her aunt. 'She knows, so what's stopping her from coming in here and killing me? Maybe she does have feeling somewhere in her…' She tried to think about things that would keep her mind off of Alucard, but her thoughts kept drifting back to him for some reason. "What was he like, when he was human?" she asked herself silently, hoping to feel his familiar cold chill, but it did not come.

It was no concern of Cassandra's what he did with his time, but she couldn't help but wondering what he was doing just then. 'It's no matter…. I'll kill him with the rest. He is no different.' She told herself as she laid back on her pillows to find refuge from her mind in sleep.

Integra looked at the papers in front of her, but she wasn't really seeing them. Her mind was to busy with other, more pressing, problems. She couldn't believe that her sister's own daughter was a half-breed. Cassandra looked like a normal human to most, but there were times when she emitted a cold air similar to that of Alucard's. And her eyes changed colors, not to red of course, but to violet. The colors red and blue make purple, right? That was the only explanation.

As the Hellsing family leader she was sworn to kill all vampires, but when the time came, could she really kill the only blood family that she had left. Integra snarled at herself for becoming so distracted. She didn't even know how she was to handle Alucard and Ceres when that time came. All she knew was that she didn't have time to think about those things right now.

Cassandra opened her eyes around noon the next day. She knew that it wasn't healthy to sleep so much, but since she had come to London her sleeping habits had to change. She was awake half the day, and then half the night. Sighing, Cassandra got up and got dressed. She looked at the calendar and stared at it in bewilderment for a moment. "Oh… It's my birthday…."

Integra woke up with a piece of paper stuck to her face. She had done it again, fallen asleep on her desk. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. There came a knock on the door, and Walter walked in. Caring lunch he approached her.

He set the tray down in front of her. "Thank you Walter."

"Sir?" He stood at her side while she ate.

Integra raised an eyebrow, and motioned for him to continue since her mouth was full of a triangle sandwich. "You're niece has requested… to… um…."

Integra looked up at him and swallowed what was left of her sandwich. "Walter, what is it that she wants?" Walter looked frightened, and tried to speak again.

"Well… she says that it could wait until later this evening… but…"

"Well spit it out!" She was becoming frustrated with him now.

Walter closed his eyes, "she wants to borrow the car."

Integra dropped her fork. "She what?" Walter knew better than to answer her, because she had already heard him well the first time. Her niece wanted to borrow her car… Integra's mouth hung open slightly, and she blinked her eyes a bit to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"MY CAR?!?!" She yelled out so loud that everyone in the building heard her.

The sun was setting and Cassandra once again found herself in the familiar bench in the garden. It was nice to watch the sun set behind the gates of the Hellsing manor. She enjoyed the spectacle, even though she was the only vampire ever able to do so. Once it had sneak it's way out of sight she smiled, because the air became cold once again.

"Good evening…" Alucard's hushed voice came from the shadows.

"Likewise." She said turning to face him. "I…um…never did thank you for…"

If it had been possible Alucard might of blushed, but he didn't. Instead he sat down next to her in his previous spot. "Don't mention it… Seriously."

Cassandra chuckled a bit at his joke. So… now she could finally begin her birthday celebration. "Hey Alucard?"

"Yah?" He glanced at her behind his glasses.

"Do you want to do something?" She stood up, taking a pair of keys from her back pocket. Alucard just looked at her in confusion. She was a strange girl.

"Like what?" He tested. He looked at the keys in her hand, and knew instantly that they were Integra's car keys.

Cassandra gave a sneaky innocents smile. "Something! I don't care what I just want to get out of this stinking rat hole!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Normally Alucard would refuse, but he didn't, and he didn't even know why.

"It would be a lot easier if we just materialized wherever it is we are going…" He said as she pulled him toward his master's prized car.

"I know, but it wouldn't be as fun, now would it?" Alucard didn't want to get in, but she was persistent. She jumped into the driver's side, and inserted the keys into the ignition. The engine instantly roared to life, and Alucard only sighed. The gates opened, and Cassandra pulled out into the street.

"Alucard?" She asked testing.

"What?" He looked at her from one side of his eye, not even bothering to turn his head.

"Has Integra talked to you? I mean about us…"

----Alucard Flashback----

"_I believe it would be beneficial to the family if you and Cassandra became a separate unit. You both seem to have equal strength, I would suggest that you and her play nice, because I'm making you partners."_

----End Of Flashback----

"Yah…" He trailed of looking out the window into the alleyways to see freaks lurking in the dark. He could sense her smile from behind the wheel, as she made a sharp left turn. "Where is it we are going?"

"Sorry Alucard, but any partner of mine, isn't dressing like that. Besides, if you want to get close to these modern day vampires you have to look like one." She pulled into a large parking lot, and found a spot closest to the huge building.

Alucard looked up with utter disbelief.

"The mall?"


	9. She's Got A Point

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or characters!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 9

"I refuse to go along with this!" Alucard yelled as she dragged him into the store.

"Alucard! You should be grateful I'm spending my money on you when it's my birthday!" Cassandra snapped back at him.

Alucard sighed, "fine, but only because it's your birthday."

Cassandra gave a triumphant smile and dragged him the rest of the way into the store. There were at least a hundred people in the store. It was strange, because when Alucard walked through the door everyone stopped and looked at him. He glared, but followed Cassandra deeper into the store.

Cassandra was a typical teenage girl, when it came to shopping. She looked Alucard up and down and then started pulling t-shirts and jeans of the racks. Once she had enough she told Alucard to try them on, but he was hesitant.

"Oh come on--" Cassandra stopped in mid-sentence. She looked over at the emergency exit, and her eyes narrowed. There was a cashier women being led by the hand out the door. The leader was obviously a vampire, but the cashier was oblivious to it. She smiled a flirtatious smile, and followed him out the door.

Cassandra set the clothes down on a waiting chair outside the dressing rooms, and ran toward the door. Alucard followed quickly behind her.

They arrived at the door just in time to hear the woman scream from outside. Cassandra glared as she kicked open the door. Alucard looked out to see the woman struggling against the grasp of the now hideous creature in front of her. Cassandra pulled out her gun and shot at the vampire. He was quick and evaded her bullet while changing his attention to her. He lunged after her, and tried to cut at her throat but Cassandra shot again. Again he evaded her bullet, and faded into the darkness.

Cassandra's eyes shifted. He wasn't gone, because Alucard could still feel him. Cassandra flipped just in time to avoid an invisible attack she landed in the splits with her gun pointed directly above her. She smiled when the dark sky above her glue a dim red, and the vampire jumped out of its darkness. Without realizing he had done so, he ran right into Cassandra's blessed silver bullet, turning to dust as he fell. The dust showered Cassandra, but she did not move until all of the vampire's body had disinigrated.

She stood, with her back to Alucard. Alucard's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. 'She's good… and she could sense his attack while I could not.' Cassandra turned around and began to walk toward him with a satisfied smile. 'Dear God…' his thoughts cried.

Cassandra stood in front of him now, and shook some of the dust out of her hair. "Dear God, what?" She smiled, but didn't wait for an answer. She walked inside the store once again, and Alucard followed.

Cassandra picked up the pile of clothes she had dropped, and took them over to the purchasing stand. She didn't even bother to have Alucard try them on, and so she just paid for them. Alucard and her walked silently to the car, and placed the clothes in the trunk. The ride home wasn't that much different either.

It was when they got home that things got interesting.

"Integra!" Cassandra said looming over Integra's desk.

"What?" she replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"Tell him! The only way to go undetected is to blend in right?" Cassandra pointed a stern finger at Alucard while looking at Integra.

Integra sighed and looked at Alucard, "she has a point."

"I don't care! I refuse to wear any of those clothes!" He snapped back at the two women.

Cassandra straightened herself, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked over to Alucard. She grabbed his sunglasses, dropped them to the floor, and crushed them under her foot. Alucard's mouth dropped slightly in utter disbelief. While he was staring at his shattered glasses, Cassandra took his hat and tossed it in to the fire. Alucard only realized this when he saw the flames hungrily devour the cloth.

He jerked his head around and glared at Cassandra, "why you…." He forced out of clenched teeth.

"Look here! I refuse to partners with a vampire who dresses like he lives in the land of the dinosaurs!"

"And I refuse to be partners with a melodramatic teenager!"

Cassandra gasped. "Oh no, you did not just say that!" She took a step closer to him.

Alucard bent down slightly so he could get all up in her face. "And what if I did?"

Cassandra glared and was about to say something, but was silenced by Integra's fit of laughter. Alucard and Cassandra stared at Integra with curious glances, then back at each other.

"Alucard," Integra said as soon as she was able to control herself. "Just humor her for now will you?" It wasn't much of a question, but Integra phrased it like it was.

Alucard growled lowly, and disappeared taking the sack of clothing. Cassandra had a sudden mood swing and looked at her feet, with her back to her aunt. "Thanks, I think I'll go to bed now."

Integra smiled, "Goodnight…" Cassandra exited the room and made her way down the familiar hallway. She entered her room, and plopped down on her bed. She looked around, and saw her diary on her nightstand. She picked it up, and a piece of paper fell out it. Cassandra picked it up, reading it a smile found its way onto her face once again.

_I believe you left this in my room._

_- Alucard_


	10. Only For Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or characters!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 10

Cassandra's hair was spread out on her pillows like a web. She tossed and turned, and sweat was dripping from her face. Her hands grabbed onto her quilt for dear life. The moon seemed to be peeking in through the window on the opposite side of the room, and it was causing an eerie white glow throughout the room.

Cassandra's face softened, and her eyes cracked open a bit. She looked around her before slowly rising to a sitting position. "Alucard…" She stated into the darkness.

Alucard was in the library reading a book, when he heard a soft whisper. He looked up to see if anyone had entered the room without him knowing, but there was no one. He didn't feel comfortable in his new clothes, but he didn't disobey his master this time.

Sad to say, he actually liked the clothes, it was just going to take a while to get used to the. His shirt was a black long sleeved turtleneck. He was also wearing black denim jeans, but they were a bit to loose for his liking.

"Alucard…" The whisper came again. This time Alucard recognized the voice the minute he heard it. He set the book down and made his way to Cassandra's room. He ran through the door, only to find her on the cold tile floor on her hands and knees. He walked up to her, so that he could help her up.

"Cassandra…" He began, but was caught by surprise when he saw her face. Her eyes were violet, and there were tears streaming down her face. His mouth hung open slightly as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say it. He put his hands on her waist so that he could steady her as she attempted to stand.

Once she was standing Alucard helped her to her bed. She stood in front of him, with her back to him. She was shaking, and sobbing quietly. Alucard put a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately turned around to bury her face into his chest.

Alucard was about to object, but thought it best to tolerate her for the time being. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her comfort, but her shaking continued. "Why do they haunt me?" came her voice, it was almost too frail to hear.

"Who's haunting you?" he whispered to her softly. He began to stroke her hair, trying to think of something that would comfort her. She shifted her weight a bit, and mumbled something into his chest. Alucard closed his eyes feeling guilty, because he was enjoying their closeness.

She clutched onto the fabric of his shirt as if to keep him from leaving her. He made quiet shushing sounds and sat down on the bed. She sat in his lap while he softly rocked her and cried herself to sleep.

She was already deep in sleep, but Alucard still held her. He stayed with her till the sun began to rise. "Even if it's only for tonight…" He cooed her as he finally tucked her in. Her facial expression cringed a little bit, and she made one last useless attempt to hold him there. Her fingers slipped off of the cloth of his shirt, and he backed out into the darkness.

He disappeared as the first rays of sun snuck into the room.

Cassandra ate her lunch in silence, while her aunt eyed her suspiciously. Cassandra hadn't had a chance to wash her face yet, but she didn't think the tearstains were that noticeable. Integra sighed and Cassandra finally looked up at her.

"I finally have a mission for you… and Alucard, of course." She stated in a rather bored tone.

Cassandra's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his name. Images from the previous night flashed through her mind causing her to blush slightly. "Um…really?"

Integra eyed her confused, but continued. "Yes, there's been a sighting. It's strange, this vampire was followed by a trail of dead pigeon and rat corpses." Cassandra just listened in silence. "You and Alucard will go out, and eliminate the target as soon as he wakes up."

"Right…" Cassandra said allowing her voice to trail off. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward seeing him tonight. She remembered how he held her, and how his hands felt cradling her. Cassandra felt like for the first time that she was somewhere she belonged. He had comforted her…twice now…

Cassandra excused herself from the table to go soak in a hot bath. The heat relaxed her muscles as she slipped into the warm water. Now she could just lye there and not think. She closed her eyes, as she scrubbed soap in her hair.

Once she was done with her bath she went down to the library. All of the books were put on the shelves… except one. There was a stray book on the desk in the center of the room. It was a book of… Cassandra stared at the title 'Dark Poetry.'

She found a chair, and plopped down in it to read.

Alucard woke up slowly allowing him time to stretch. He lifted the lid to his coffin and eased himself out. He looked down at himself realizing he was still in his black outfit. He sighed, and dug through the bag of clothes he'd gotten yesterday. He found a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt he liked, along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

As he dressed he thought of Cassandra…

"_Why do they haunt me?"_

"_Who's haunting you?"_

_She mumbled into his chest. "My parents…"_

He grabbed his guns, and slipped them into his inside pockets. He made his way to the upper levels. He entered his master's office to, once again, find her doing paperwork. Walter entered soon after he did to give Integra her evening tea.

"Master?"

Integra looked up at him a bit surprised, she frowned in confusion. "Alucard, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would've thought that you and Cassandra would've already left for your mission."

"Well, I haven't seen Cassandra yet this evening." He sighed remembering last night, even the almighty Alucard knew that seeing her was going to be uncomfortable.

"Last I saw she was in the library." Said Walter as he set the tea tray in front of Integra.

Alucard left at that to find himself in front of Cassandra. She was sitting in the same chair that he was last night, reading the same book. Her eyes were narrow as she read. He stood there watching her for about five minutes. She closed the book and placed it back on the table, and then began to walk out of the library, but her eyes suddenly locked with Alucard's.

Immediately they both turned away. "Um… We have a mission." Cassandra chocked out.

"Yah, I know."

Alucard waited while Cassandra ran up to her room to get her gun. Her hair shining in the moonlight as they walked out the door. She was wearing a pair of cream color pants with a baggy green t-shirt. She turned to smile at him, and he just looked at her.

"I think we should do it your way this time." Alucard smiled at this, and both figures faded out into the darkness.


	11. Love In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or characters!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 11

Cassandra opened her eyes to see a small brick building. It was defiantly old; she made a face at the disgusting smell that came from it. She looked around her feet to see a bunch of dead rats.

Alucard looked around at all of the dead rodents and then back at the small structure. He could sense the presence of a vampire inside. Both figures walked up to the door. Cassandra smirked, "should we knock?"

Alucard smirked back at her, "it's only polite."

Cassandra kicked down the door causing some dust to fly. She drew her gun and crept inside. There was a figure standing by a shattered window. He seemed to be wearing rags, and he had his back turned to Alucard and Cassandra. The wind blew some of the torn fabric, and he turned slowly to face them.

His face was sad, and when Cassandra saw it she gasped. She shook a bit, then she snarled. She bowed her head a bit trying to choke back the sudden tears, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger.

"Father…"

The vampire looked at her. Alucard saw the vampire and recognized him immediately from the vision Cassandra had shown to him.

"Cassie?" The vampire asked.

Cassandra's eyes had gone purple again. She smiled a wicked smile. "Yes daddy?" The man backed up into the wall behind him at her appearance. She flipped the gun around in her hand, and made like she was going to hand it to him. Her fangs were showing all to well with her new smile. "Do you want to hold it? Do you want to hold the gun I used to shoot my mother?"

Alucard was surprised on how calm she sounded. Normally Alucard would've already killed the maggot vampire that stood in front of them, but he knew better than to interfere with someone else's revenge.

"Cassie… You didn't… did you?" He cried out.

She stopped smiling and glared at him, flipping the gun back to where it was aimed at him. "Well you sure as hell didn't!" She fired, but it only hit the wall by his head. "So… You decided to flee to London huh?" She fired again this time the bullet hit the wall just above his head.

The vampire shook with fear. Alucard smiled at this.

"What was the master plan? Were you going to hunt me down and kill me too?" She faked a look of surprise, "but wait, I wouldn't be able to shoot myself now would I." She shot again this time hitting his shoulder. "Cat got your tongue?"

He grabbed his shoulder, clenching his teeth in pain. "Cassie, what happened with you mother was an accident!"

"Oh, really?" she faked like she actually cared, and Alucard had to hold back his laughter. "Well… I'm sorry, here let me kiss it all better." She shot again this time hitting the hand that was covering his wound.

His pupils narrowed, and he looked at his daughter. She smiled evilly. He lunged after her, but she only stepped to her side, and rammed the handle of the gun into the back of his neck. He fell down on his stomach, and groaned.

His body stiffened when he heard the metallic click behind him, and felt the cold metal of Alucard's gun behind his head. He felt Cassandra's foot on his back and heard her gun as well. Cassandra's gun shook in her hands. She was aiming it at her father's head, and Alucard saw her gulp and her eyes begin to water.

Alucard's eyes widened with realization. 'She doesn't want to kill him!'

Cassandra's chest was heaving, when Alucard walked up to her. He placed his hand on her gun and lowered it from its aim. Her father would have to lay there temporarily forgotten. Alucard looked at her as she looked down at her feet. "Is this what your mother wanted?" he said coolly.

Cassandra suddenly jerked up and looked at Alucard with wide eyes. Her mouth opened, but then closed. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes shifted slightly so she didn't have to look at Alucard. His stare was making her uncomfortable. She sighed when she realized that he wanted an answer, "no…"

"Maybe…" Alucard turned to look at the helpless vampire. "Maybe it's not his time to die…"

Cassandra closed her eyes and frowned slightly. She opened her eyes and Alucard began to walk out of the hut, and she followed him. "Maybe… you're right…" She said, taking one last look at her fallen father.

---- Later That Week ----

Cassandra sat on her bed, thinking. There was a poem in that book she was reading. She'd related to it in to many ways…

_LOVE IN THE DARK_

_I watched you in shock_

_The moon lingering over your head_

_I shook with fear_

_Fearing that you were dead._

_You rose to your feet,_

_And pulled me into your bloody embrace_

_There was nothing let in you_

_But there was a look on your face._

_I knew that look,_

_You didn't know it,_

_But inside I shook_

_I held you for one last time._

_The light wouldn't touch you anymore,_

_I'd be alone in the day_

_But when night fell walk through the door_

_And together we'd lay._

_Did you say that you loved me?_

_Did you say it in the dark?_

_I wish I could set you free,_

_But in the dark is where we will be._

She remembered it well. That particular page seemed a bit more rumpled than the others. She smiled, 'I guess I am my mother's daughter.' She got up, and walked to her balcony. She looked at the moon; it was bright, and full tonight.

"Beautiful night…" said the new figure beside her.

"Yes." She said in a cold tone. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. He only stared up at the moon, while she glared at him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Why not? You're just like all the rest…" her eyes were becoming foggy with tears.

He turned to her now, a blank expression on his face. His hair danced softly in the evening breeze. "Do you really believe that?" He faded away, leaving Cassandra to have her long awaited break down. She fell to her knees with her head looking up at the sky she whispered her response.

"No…"


	12. I'll Be With You In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Ideas or characters!

Love In The Dark

Ch. 12

Alucard looked at his coffin, and sighed. He smiled slightly remembering his book. _LOVE IN THE DARK_. The whole time she had been here, they'd pretty much lived the poem. He smiled remembering the night he held her. She had felt so right in his arms, and with her heart beating against his chest he almost felt alive.

He climbed into his coffin, not bothering to wait for the sunrise.

Cassandra knocked lightly on her aunt's bedroom door. She heard a groan, and then "come in." She cautiously walked in. Integra looked at her a bit surprised, most likely she had been expecting Walter. "Yes?"

"Um…" Cassandra twiddled her fingers in front of her. Her aunt and her didn't really have a bad relationship, but this was awkward. "My mother…" She stopped.

Integra got up from her bed and walked over to Cassandra. "Shhhhh… It's okay…" For the first time Integra pulled her niece into a warm hug. Cassandra hugged her back. It was a heartfelt moment.

Cassandra followed her aunt over to her bed, where she proceeded to tell her the story. Her mother was a hunter, and she made a mistake by falling in love with one of her prey. Soon after she was born. She hesitated a bit when telling about the death, because it still pained her. Her aunt however seemed to have gone through a major personality change. She was acting motherly, comforting her when she sensed she was going to cry.

"Integra?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes?"

Cassandra looked down into her lap. "I've… I believe I've become like my mother… You see I've…" Cassandra somehow couldn't say it. She knew Alucard wasn't a monster, but still… Her mother had died by the hands of the man she loved and she didn't want to make the same mistake.

Integra seemed to read Cassandra's thoughts. "I know it's scary to trust someone you've been taught to hate. Image my shock when the protection my father gave to me was a vampire." She smiled a warm smile. "You have to decide on your own what's best for you… I wish I could give you more advise. If you truly do…" She trailed off.

Cassandra rose to her feet, and thanked her aunt. She ran through the now familiar hallways running past the maids that have just woken up for the day. The sun crept out from behind the walls and shone through all the windows. Cassandra couldn't believe what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt right.

Alucard opened his eyes at the sound of his door opening and closing. The sun had just come up, he sensed it. He opened the lid to his coffin and looked out, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He looked around and then he saw Cassandra standing by his door.

His mouth opened a bit in surprise. He pushed his lid the rest of the open and climbed out of his coffin. He walked up to her, and she seemed shrink back. "Yes?" he asked innocently. She diverted her eyes from him and looked at the floor. "Alucard…" She couldn't find the right words.

She put one hand on his bare chest, and the heat from her hand shocked him. It had been a long time since he felt the heat of life on his flesh. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. Alucard's expression didn't change. She blinked and suddenly he was staring into violet orbs.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and she rested her head against his chest. Alucard wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he resisted. Alucard was reminded of the night she cried, when he held her close to him. "I… I…" she just couldn't seem to say anything, but she was trying. "I did what felt right."

Alucard's eyes widened. 'What is she saying?' he thought.

He felt her smile against him. "I'm saying I want to stay with you… if it's alright." She backed away from him suddenly feeling embarrassed. Alucard turned so that his back was facing her. "Even if it's only for tonight…"

This made Alucard smile. He turned back around to her. "Even if it's only for today?" Cassandra blushed slightly at her mistake.

She smiled as she began to fall asleep. Finally she was in the place where she belonged. Alucard's arm was draped over her waist as she snuggled up next to him. His cold touch had awakened something deep in her, which even she didn't know was there.

And it was in Alucard's arms that her heart beat it's last beat.

Alucard felt her skin grow cold, and he smiled, kissing her softly.

_There is only love in the dark…_

**Before you start throwing flames, let me explain. Cassandra didn't really die, she just chose to stay with the one she loved, even if it was in the dark. She chose to live out the rest of her life as a vampire by Alucard's side.**

**What did you guys think? Should I write a sequel? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
